


Lucky Strikes

by zdorik_sandorik



Series: ChanSoo writer&musician au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But more chill, Chanyeol is a music producer at a major record label, Chanyeol too, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kyungsoo is a NY Times bestselling author, Kyungsoo is a workaholic, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rich artistic gays, Rimming, Smoking, Writer & Music producer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zdorik_sandorik/pseuds/zdorik_sandorik
Summary: Whenever Chanyeol picked up smoking, Kyungsoo started to smoke too.





	Lucky Strikes

Whenever Chanyeol picked up smoking, Kyungsoo started to smoke too.

He would try to conceal it for a day, using a staggering amount of mouthwash and breath mints after every cigarette. And still, he would come home, and Kyungsoo wouldn’t even need to give him a welcome home kiss to raise his brow and extend his hand in demand.

 - I swear, Kyungsoo, you have a nose of a police dog, - Chanyeol says as he takes out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter out of his pocket.

 - You just smoke really awful cigarettes, - he says, lighting one up and taking a long drag. – Long day?

 - You can’t imagine, - Chanyeol sighs and sits down on the couch, letting Kyungsoo arrange himself so that his legs lay across Chanyeol’s as they share a cigarette. – We will have to re-do the entire thing.

 - Your boss is a dick, - Kyungsoo says, inhaling deep. Chanyeol tries not to stare. For some reason, after all the things they’ve done, Kyungsoo smoking a cigarette is still the most arousing thing he has ever seen. The way his fingers hold it, the way he pursed his lips and exhales through his nose, the hoarseness of his voice. He reminds himself to film him smoking sometime.

 - That he is, - Chanyeol puts his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and lets him pet his hair. – How is your deadline going?

Kyungsoo shrugs.

 - They’ve sent the new assistant.

Chanyeol grunts when Kyungsoo stands up to grab an impromptu ashtray from the coffee table. He buries his nose in his neck once Kyungsoo is back in his arms.

\- Pity. I liked the previous one. How is this one?

 - He’s awfully tall, - Kyungsoo kept petting his hair, massaging his scalp until Chanyeol started to purr. – I don’t trust tall people.

\- Um… Have we met.

 - Exactly. - Chanyeol laughs wholeheartedly into Kyungsoo’s skin at that.  – Well his name is Sehun. He has a lisp. Which is kind of adorable. He’ll be here tomorrow so you can meet him if you want. You’ll have common topics to speak about, for instance bleaching your hair and being bald by the age of 30.

\- You like my hair like this, - Chanyeol smiles.

 - I like your hair while you still have it, won’t be pretty once you lose all of it. You know I only keep you cause you’re pretty, - Chanyeol’s hair at the moment was platinum blond. Which was his fourth color in the last 4 months, coming from jet black to fire red to ash blond to now, platinum.

 - Oh yeah? – Chanyeol looked up, mischief in his eyes. By this point Kyungsoo has almost finished his cigarette and looked down and Chanyeol with a dare, mirroring his expression. – I thought you kept me for my cock sucking abilities.

 - That too, - he said, finally putting the cigarette down. – But won’t be fun once you become an egghead. You know that isn’t my kind of kink.

 - Well in this case, - Chanyeol started kissing down his neck.  – You probably should use it while you still can.

 - By all means, - Kyungsoo lifted his legs and let Chanyeol rearrange them so that he kneeled on the floor between Kyungsoo’s spread legs. – Be my guest.

 

_

No amount of compliments and downright filthy looks that Chanyeol sent his way made Kyungsoo hate his glasses less. The very idea of putting them on strongly associated with work, and, being a workaholic that he was, there was no play for him when he had to write.

The amount of time living together it took him to even dare to move his work out of his office could have been embarrassing had he been dating anybody else, but Chanyeol was always sweet and respectful of his need for privacy when he was writing (and Kyungsoo once snapped and threw a book in him when he was bothering him too much on a deadline).

However nowadays you could find Kyungsoo in the living room, three pillows firmly placed behind his lower back, legs stretched over Chanyeol’s lap as he was going through his notes on laptop. The old Kyungsoo would probably be having a fit if he saw him like this, getting his feet massaged as he was working through the manuscript.

One thing that he learned to appreciate much more than he used to when they just started dating was how Chanyeol stayed quiet when he worked. Anybody who spent 5 minutes around Chanyeol knew what a tremendous effort it took him to simply shut up. Kyungsoo was stealing a glance or two over his laptop monitor to see what Chanyeol was doing; he was sitting quiet and still for more than an hour now, he definitely expected him to be fidgeting at this point. But Chanyeol seemed occupied enough by massaging Kyungsoo’s ankles slowly, headphones on and eyes closed. A wave of warmth washed over Kyungsoo: this is his Chanyeol who has been synonymous with ADHD as long as he could remember. Somewhere in his head he replayed Joonmyeon’s words from weeks ago, about how they both are awfully domesticated and having a ‘bad’ influence on each other.

He closed his laptop and set it aside, getting Chanyeol’s attention back.

 - Done with work? – he asked, taking his headphones off.

 - No. – Kyungsoo said, scooting closer and putting his arms around Chanyeol’s neck. – But I can’t… - _don’t want to. –_ work anymore.

Chanyeol nods and kisses Kyungsoo on the lips, sweet, barely there, but making Kyungsoo so damn happy he wants to hit himself.

They kiss some more before Kyungsoo stops and gets up from the sofa.

 - Well, want to use that free time well and fuck me? - he turns around, stretching his arms and legs, showing off his ass on purpose, as he was only wearing one of Chanyeol’s oversized dress shirts. – I seem to remember you saying something about wanting to blindfold me.

Chanyeol didn’t need to be told twice.

_

 - Aah, - Kyungsoo moans and arches his back more.

 They have fucked all evening and through the night until Kyungsoo came 3 times and collapsed, all shaky limbs and heavy breaths. Chanyeol couldn’t force him to take a shower before falling asleep even if his life depended on it, so they ended up falling asleep as they were, sticky with sweat and come and utterly satisfied.

In the morning they showered together quite innocently before Chanyeol turned him around, making him face the wall, got down on his knees, spread his cheeks and slipped his tongue against the crack of his ass.

Still sensitive rom the night before, Kyungsoo had to hold on to the shower stall not to fall. His legs did not listen to him.

 - Baby, you taste so good, - Chanyeol said, fingering him lazily with his thumb, leaving love  
bites all over Kyungsoo’s ass. – Gonna eat you out and tease your hole, baby.

Kyungsoo almost fell right that moment. He didn’t just love it when Chanyeol talked dirty to him, the sensation of being still loose and well fucked from the night before, so much that Chanyeol could probably taste _himself_ on his skin, made his head dizzy and his cock even harder than he thought it could be. Maybe later he could blame this on the steam messing with his head.

Chanyeol kept teasing his hole with his wicked mouth and fingers until suddenly, just as Kyungsoo was getting close to coming, _again_ , he got up from his knees and Kyungsoo felt a hot thick dick sliding between his cheeks, brushing his asshole just enough to tease but not pushing inside.

He was going _crazy._

 - Oh my god, - his vision was going blurry from how hard he was, how filthy he felt. – Chanyeol, please, please.

 - What, baby, tell me what you want, - his gorgeous cock kept sliding against his hole, Kyungsoo squeezed it with his cheeks to get some more friction, anything.  – Do you want my cock inside your pretty hole? I bet you can take me just like that, even though I fucked you just hours ago you were so tight against my fingers.

 - Yes, yes, - Kyungsoo moaned, tears stinging his eyes. His cock was red and angry hard, precome leaking from the tip and his hand going down to get himself off before he _dies._

 - Yes baby, take your cock into your hand, I want to see, - he bent his head down to watch Kyungsoo’s palm circling the length and smearing the drips of come against the head.  – Squeeze it tight, I want you to come when I tell you. I want you to come with my cock teasing your asshole. I’m not going to fuck it now, later, when I take you back to bed and make you come with my fingers, and then if you really ask me nicely, - Kyungsoo sobbed and pushed his ass back more. – I might give it to you. I wonder how many fingers you would take baby, what do you think?

 - Ngh, - almost there, almost over the edge, all he needed was…

Chanyeol fingers found their way into Kyungsoo’s mouth, three long digits sliding in and Kyungsoo’s mouth wrapping around them instantly. It only took Chanyeol one deliberate push of his cock against his asshole, barely pushing the head in - and with that Kyungsoo was gone.

His whole body collapsed so hard Chanyeol had to catch him. His whole body shook with the strongest orgasm he had in month. All his senses abandoned him for that moment, out of the body experience by all means. Somewhere along trying to stand on his own again and coming back to senses he felt a hot spurt of come hit his lower back – Chanyeol has come too and he could feel the hand holding him across the waste shake.

_

Not an hour later Chanyeol was finishing his coffee, dressed for work, as Kyungsoo stood at the kitchen counter, still wobbly and bathing in the glory of mind blowing morning sex, two cigarettes in already.

The door locks turned and Sehun, Kyungsoo’s new assistant, let himself in, carrying coffee, take out bags with breakfast and a cross body bag with all the materials and papers for today.

 - Good morning hyungs, - he greeted.

 - Morning, Sehunnie. Do you need help with that? – Chanyeol rushed to accept cups of coffee that seemed about to fall out of his hands.

 - Thank you hyung, - he set the bags with food on the table, getting around to take out plates. – Help yourself to breakfast, Chanyeol – hyung, I brought enough for everybody.

Chanyeol shook his head and went to grab his bag.

 - Thank you, Sehunnie, but I already had an excellent meal this morning, - he said, smiling with all teeth.

_Cheeky fucker_ , Kyungsoo thought, face not betraying one thought. Sehun too, had his best poker face on.

Kid was much more professional than he thought it seems.

 - Shit, gotta run, - Chanyeol waved both of them and rushed to the corridor to tie his sneakers. – See you later, have a good time.

The door shut and Kyungsoo and Sehun proceeded to have breakfast while Kyungsoo filled him up on the plans for today. He reached for another cigarette and cursed when he saw that the pack was empty.

 - Damn it I forgot to… oh, – Sehun was pushing towards him a brand new pack he apparently brought with takeout. – I definitely want to keep you.

The boy laughed.

_

One of the reasons they lived in their apartment for so long, even if at times hysterical neighbors made them want to move, was because of Chanyeol’s fully furbished sound isolated home studio. It wasn’t much, it didn’t have a proper recording booth, but it was somewhere he could work properly and keep all his gear and instruments. Which also meant that instead of spending sleepless nights working somewhere else he could do it at home.

There was nothing more tragic than Kyungsoo’s and Canyeol’s deadlines overlapping. Sleep was a mere concept, and the only rare trips out of the house were limited to closest 7/11 runs for coffee and cigarettes (even those Sehun brought in the morning weren’t enough).

Some of the nights both Sehun and Chanyeol’s partner, Yixing, stayed up so late they ended up snoozing on the couch in the living room while Kyungsoo and Chanyeol worked.

If after those years working for the record label Chanyeol has learned how to not crack under pressure, Kyungsoo became an actual machine once a deadline pressed. Some of the weeks he managed to function on one hour of sleep, at least 10 cups of coffee and 5 packs of cigarettes, working while eating, working while taking a bath, working while working, really.

Chanyeol was watching him with tired eyes one of the evenings as he made a trip to the kitchen to brew some more coffee, all while reading a manuscript and smoking.

How ash never ended up falling from his cigarette Chanyeol never knew - he always made a mess and regretted it later.

Kyungsoo set his half-done cigarette into the ash tray and made both of them coffee, eyes red and wet.

 - How is your progress? – Chanyeol asked, accepting the mug. He sipped on the coffee and winced – he never could drink coffee that Kyungsoo brewed without at least 2 spoons of sugar.

 - Slow. The new producer wants a ‘new sound’, - he showed air quotes. – Which is really a code name for I don’t know what the fuck I want but you go figure this out.

Kyungsoo nods understandingly and lights up another cigarette.

 - Babe, - Chanyeol points at the ash tray. – You already have this one.

Kyungsoo blinks. Looks up at him, then at the ash tray. Then at the cigarette in his hands.

 - I need some sleep, don’t I?

Chanyeol smiles. Kyungsoo puts both of the cigarettes out and downs his coffee in one go.

 - 15 pages and then I go to sleep. You should too. This is around…thirty minutes. Sounds good? – Chanyeol nods. He downs his coffee too, washes the mugs and on his way to the studio puts a blanket over soundly sleeping Sehun and Yixing.

At least someone is getting sleep, he thought.

By the time Kyungsoo and him reach the bed they don’t even have it in them to take off their clothes. Just drop on the bed, and dive under the duvet.

Kyungsoo sets an alarm and instantly finds his place in Chanyeol’s arms. Chanyeol kisses his forehead, and just before he falls asleep he hears Kyungsoo mutter:

 - After we’re through with deadline, we’re quitting smoking.

 Chanyeol smiled and nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and happy 2018!  
> This is a new series i'm going to be writing. Doesn't necessarily mean that i will abandon the previous Non-Au (ha!) one, but for now i want to focus on this one. I don't have a name for it yet, so for now it shall be 'ChanSoo writer&musician au'. If you have any ideas as to how i should name it - tell me what you think!  
> As always comments are much much appreciated!  
> Come see me at tumblr, if you want to (http://virvaketonen.tumblr.com/)  
> I'm on twitter too! Don't be scared of Russian tweets, that's my first languare (i wasn't hacked, i promise) - @zdorik_sandorik


End file.
